


Importing Tradition

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Giles loves Halloween. It's only fair to share that love.





	Importing Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: The first Halloween after the destruction of Sunnydale  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit.  
> A/N: Written for the Halloween Extravaganza on Giles Shorts

“Do you really think all this refined sugar is necessary?” Buffy called from the kitchen staring in awe at the cauldron of candy Giles had put together. “I mean, honestly, how many _British_ kids are going to come knock on your door for trick or treating?”

 

“I posted signs around the neighbourhood last week,” Giles assured her confidently, entering the room decked out in full Ziggy Stardust costume. The door bell rang and he picked up the cauldron, looking triumphant. “Besides, all children love sweets and dressing up.”

 

Buffy shook her head in amusement. “Not just the children…” she muttered.


End file.
